The present invention relates to a cell phone sound amplifying extend cup.
Cell phones are everywhere and everyone has at least one cell phone.
Cell phones are basically for carrying around all the time, but there are many occasions in which they cell phones are better be detached from the user and remained there. In such cases, since the cell phones are away from the users, sometimes it is not an easy thing to hear ring sounds of the cell phones.
Therefore, there should some way, which enables the user to recognize the incoming messages or text right away even though the cell phones are well away from him or herself.
Accordingly, a need for a means for sound amplifying in cell phone has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.